


Gift of a Full Moon

by MasterofMages



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Dog Jisung, Dog turns Human Au, M/M, Mentions of other JYP Artists as minor Characters, Mild Angst, More tags to be added as story progresses, Mystery (sort of), Owner Minho, Platonic Romance, Slow Romance, Supernatural Elements, Tiny bit of Comedy, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterofMages/pseuds/MasterofMages
Summary: Since Minho’s Uncle passed away, leaving him a house and some of the mortage still needing to be payed off, Minho has had to resort to many methods to help pay for the house, he has gained a few housmates, as well as searching for a well paying job in his field. However this is taking up tons of his time, leaving no room for him to spend any with his beloved companion.Jisung has always wondered why his master had begun paying less and less attention to him. It all started when he could no longer smell the old guy as strongly as before. Jisung now has to resort to a risky method to try and regain the bond he and his master once had.Except, this isn’t what he had in mind... are those really thumbs?! And arms?! Wow! He has barely any fur left, being human is so weird.Jisung is a dog turned human when his relationship with his owner is put at a risk. Will Jisung be able to repair the bond they once had, or will he accidentally form a different kind of bond in the process?





	1. Into the Den of a Beast?

**Author's Note:**

> This has been an idea for a story in my head for quite some time...
> 
> I literally wrote this and uploaded it in one day, so I apologise for mistakes...  
> I just got really excited when I though of how cute Jisung would be as a Puppy.
> 
> Anyways, please feel free to comment or give feedback. Your support is always appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy

“I don't see him much anymore…” the gentle hound, Jisung sighed, “I miss my owner, he’s rarely home anymore. I mean, sure the others residing in masters home take care of me, but I want my master… I don’t know where he goes, but he always comes home tired. I know he still cares for me, at least, I think he does, I don’t really know anymore….” Jisung looks down, he doesn’t know why he is telling a complete stranger (and a stray at that!) but he felt that he had to tell someone, and it’s not like any of the humans would understand. He certainly could not confide in his master.

 

“Perhaps,” the stray tilted their head thoughtfully, tucking their tail beside their hind leg, “I might know someone who could help.”

 

“Really?” Jisung perks up at the prospect of help, “How would they help?”

 

“Well, I haven’t exactly spoken to him directly, but I’ve seen what he can do, and I’m certain he could help you.”

 

“Yes… but How?” 

 

“I am not allowed to speak of it, unfortunately, you’ll have to talk to him yourself. The terms of his contracts, as he calls them, are all different.”

 

Jisung ponders this for a moment.  _ This could be his only chance of saving his relationship with his master _ . He has tried everything else he could think of.  _ Should he be trusting a stranger though… it’s not like he has many other options. _

 

“Okay.” Jisung sighs after careful consideration, “Where is this…uh...? What is he?”

 

“He’s not exactly of our kind, but at the same time he is. He is one of the wild ones, one of the Directs. Are you certain you want to meet him? Once I take you there’s no turning back.” Jisung looks at the pup with complete seriousness.

 

“He’s… one of the descendants!?” Jisung gasps. He has only ever heard of stories told about the Directs, many of them unpleasant, but some held a certain wonder to them. He also heard rumours that the Directs dabbled in the mystic arts, as they were directly related to their ancestors, who were deemed gods to most of his species.

 

The stray nodded yet again, now getting a tad impatient, “Are you sure?” He asks again, his voice reflecting his impatience.

 

“I.. yes.” Jisung finally replies, “Please take me to him.”

 

The stray stands and walks past Jisung, down into the dark alleyway, “C’mon then.”

 

The two travel for a long time, through thousands of alleyways, bushes, under fences, and over a small stream leading Jisung deeper into the large woods that lay at the centre of the city.

 

The stray stops once arriving at the destination. In front of them is the face of small cliff, with an opening in the rock just large enough for a large kanine to slip into. Not that Jisung would ever dream of it, he knew better than to poke his nose into weird holes.

 

“This is it?” Jisung whispered to the stray.

 

“Yes.” The stray bluntly replies, “Now we wait for the moon to appear.”

 

Jisung did not question this, he knew through the stories, that the Directs would only appear near midnight, when the moon shone brightest. It is said that is when their power is strongest, and with tonight being a full moon, their power would surely be at is greatest.

 

Soon enough, the sky which had be spotted with clouds, cleared. The moon shining brightly upon the entrance of the cave.

 

“Here he comes.” The stray whispers to Jisung, “Bow down, he will be kinder to us if we show respect.”

 

As the stray suggested, Jisung bows, lifting one of his paws off the ground, and lowering his head till his ears and nose are facing the ground. He hears a rustling of movement in front of them. Jisung assumes that the Direct has emerged from his home, he swallows out of nervousness, not daring to move till he is told otherwise.

 

“It seems I have two guests.” The Direct speaks, his deep voice resounding through Jisung’s ears, “Rise, young cubs.”

 

Jisung places his paw back on the mossy floor of the woods, slowly lifting his head, a bit afraid to lay eyes on the Direct. He keeps his gaze low, afraid that looking at the mystical being would be considered rude, but it was also because he was insanely nervous.

 

“Young cub, you need not be afraid.” The Direct assures Jisung, “I will not harm you without reason. So far you have not given me any reason to do so.”

 

Jisung takes in a sharp breath before allowing his eyes to rest upon the being. The Direct was magnificent, and not just in the way he presented himself, but the aura he held showed his power. The being was most definitely an ethereal one, his pure white coat shone like fine silver in the bright moonlight, his eyes were like replicas of the moon itself. The beings only flaw was the large scar that rested upon his snout, but ti Jisung, it was a reflecting of the power this being held, not just the mystical one.

 

Jisung tried his best not to gasp at the beautiful sight in front of him, but it manages to escape him.

 

The stray beside Jisung lets out a quiet chuckle, and so does the Direct.

 

_ Great _ , Jisung curses himself,  _ way to go, great first impression _ .

 

“What brings you two into this part of the forest?” The Direct questions the two.

 

“I… well I… um…” Jisung is at a loss for words, he look to the stray for help by casting him a side glance.

 

“I have brought this young cub to you, your Majesty, as he seeks help in repairing the bond between himself and his human alpha.” The stray explains to the Direct in Jisung’s stead.

 

“Is that so, young cub?”

 

“Y-yes sir.” Jisung manages to squeak out a confirmation.

 

“Sir?” The Direct chuckles yet again, “You may call me Taecyeon, that is the name bestowed upon my by our ancestors. What do they call you, young cubs?”

 

“My first name from my human alpha was Brian,” the stray tells Taecyeon with confidence, “However, my mother called me Younghyun, seeing as I am no longer with a human alpha, I would prefer to be referred to by the name given by my mother.”

 

“Younghyun it is.” Taecyeon nods at the stray, now known as Younghyun, “And you?” He turns to face Jisung.

 

“Jisung.” He is surprised that there is no trembling in his voice as he announces his name, “My master calls me Jisung.”

 

“Master? I am not familiar with this term?” Taecyeon gives Jisung a quizzical look.

 

“It is the modern way of referring to our alpha human.” Younghyun explains.

 

“I see… interesting…” Taecyeon nods thoughtfully his hase wandering to the sky, “Oh, well it seems we should get down to business. We must finish before that cloud reaches the moon.”

 

Jisung notices the cloud Taecyeon is referring to, it is swiftly moving towards the moon.

 

“I will give the two of you some privacy.” Younghyun turns to Jisung, “Jisung, I will wait for you by the stream, just follow the path we took to get here, then I’ll take you home.”

 

Jisung nods in thanks, and Younghyun enters the bushes, back towards the stream.

 

“So, Jisung, what is the problem between you and your ‘master’?” Taecyeon asks him once they are alone.

 

“Well, he was my first master, and he always took care of me. However I noticed that the scent of my masters relative has faded, it seems the ancestors moved him to the afterlife. Since then my master has become distant, he is rarely home. I am still looked after though, my master brought more humans into our home. I do enjoy being with them, but the bond with my master is fading…” Jisung can feel his voice trembling as he reaches the end of his explanation, “I… I don’t want our bond to disappear, Taecyeon, Sir, could you please let me know how I can repair our bond?”

 

Taecyeon sits quietly for a moment, he then speaks, his voice sounding deeper than before, “I do know of a way in which you could repair the bond.”

 

Jisung feels his chest fill with hope.

 

“However,” Taecyeon continues, “You will only have four moon cycles to repair the bond, my magic will not hold for longer than that.”

 

“Four moon cycles…” Jisung wonders if that will be enough…  _ it has to be, this is his only chance to save his relationship with his master. He must do it. _

 

“I’ll do whatever it takes Sir.”

 

“I do have some conditions, Jisung.”

 

“Oh… is it anything dangerous?” Jisung asks, now slightly worried that Taecyeon would ask for something terrible.

 

“I merely ask that you owe me a favour, one which I may chose to use during your lifetime, or not.”

 

“Oh, is that all?” Jisung feels relieved to hear that it wasn’t super major, “I accept your conditions, Sir.”

 

“Very well then,” Taecyeon stands up from where he sits, he beckons Jisung to come closer, into the moonlight now shining upon the two. 

 

“I will cast the spell.” He explains to Jisung the procedure, “It will not take its effect until the morning.”

 

“What are the effects?”

 

“You will find out for yourself, I, myself cannot choose what happens to you. It is the ancestors who decide, I merely act as a vessel. Do not worry, they will not curse you, this is a spell that is a plea for help, and that is what they will give you.”

 

“Okay…” Jisung gulps.

 

“Now, close your eyes, I will be touching you with my nose quite a bit, it is apart of the spell, so please bear with it.”

 

Jisung closes his eyes, and Taecyeon begins to let out a soft howl. Jisung keeps his eyes closed as Taecyeon begins to prod him, touching practically everywhere on his body with his nose.

 

“Now, you must howl to complete the spell. As loud as you can.”

 

Jisung lets out the loudest howl he can muster. He feels a tingling sensation course through his body, from the end of his nose, to the tip of his tail. He lets out a shudder as the sensation passes, leaving his heart pounding a litter faster than it should.

 

“Open your eyes Jisung. The spell is complete.”

 

Jisung follows Taecyeon's words, opening his eyes.

 

“Sir, if I… uh…” Jisung begins to ask, he probably should’ve earlier to be honest.

 

“If you have any questions, please come see me during the night when the moon is out. Just know I will not be able to help you if there is no moon.”

 

Okay, thank you Sir.” Jisung says to Taecyeon, bowing in thanks. When he lifts his head up again, Taecyeon is gone, and the light from the moon has darkened as the clod was now covering it.

 

Jisung stand there for a moment, staring at the cave entrance before turning around and heading towards where Younghyun said to meet him. Once finding the stray, Jisung is lead back home, memorizing the route so he can go see Taecyeon should he need to.

 

“Well.” Younghyun stops just as they turn onto the road that passes Jisung's home, “Surely you know your way from here.” He teases.

 

Jisung rolls his eyes, “Yes, I do. Are you off now?”

 

“Yep, see you around pup.” And with that, Younghyun trots off, leaving Jisung to walk down the street to his home, alone.

 

As Jisung approaches his home, he notices one of the other humans, Felix, standing outside the gate that leads to the front yard. Jisung lets out a bark, so as to alert Felix of his presence.

 

“Jisung!” Felix cries out as the pup approaches him, he bends down, wrapping his arms around him, “Where have you been?! Everyone has been worried sick! You’re in huge trouble young pup. Minho had to cancel an interview for a job to try and look for you!”

 

Jisung lets out a small wine,  _ I’m really sorry _ , is what he is trying to say, but he knows the humans can’t understand him.

 

Felix lets out a sigh, “It’s not me you should be apologising to.” Jisung liked how Felix knew what he was trying to say, despite not completely understanding him, “C’mon, Minho got back just a few minutes ago. He’ll want to see that you’re safe.”

 

Felix ushers Jisung through the gate, locking it behind him, before leading Jisung towards the front door of the house. Felix opens the door to let Jisung in, calling out to the other humans as he closes the door behind him. 

 

Jisung wants nothing more than to run into his masters room and lie on his (Jisung’s) warm bed, but he knows he is in trouble, so he waits for Felix to take off his shoes before following him to where the other humans, and his master are currently at the kitchen table. 

 

Chan is currently trying to comfort a very stressed Minho, and the others, Woojin, Changbin, Seungmin, Hyunjin, and Jeongin are trying to come up with a plan on finding Jisung.

 

Changbin is first to notice that Felix has entered the room, Jisung following behind with his head lowered in guilt.

 

“You found him!” Changbin exclaims, his face now looking relieved.

 

Minho hears this and immediately jumps up, rushing towards Jisung.

 

“Stupid Jisung!” He shouts, wrapping his arms tightly around the pup, to which Jisung whines, he missed this, it’s been ages since his master hugged him like this.

 

Minho lets go of Jisung as quickly as he hugged him,  _ well that didn’t last very long _ , Jisung whines again.

 

“No.” Minho glares at Jisung, causing him to lower his head ever more, “You are in huge trouble Jisung! I had to cancel my job interview. You’re lucky they let me reschedule. You will sleep in the living room tonight, and no treats for a whole day.”

 

Jisung whines again,  _ I’m really sorry _ he tries to say, knowing that all his master can hear is a bunch of whines and whimpers,  _ I know I messed up, but, please, I can’t sleep without you… _

 

Minho gets up from off the floor, marching towards their room, Jisung follows.

 

Minho grabs Jisung’s bed from their room and drags it into the living room, dropping it in the centre. He sends a glance to Jisung and points at the bed. “You sleep here tonight.”

 

Jisung looks at him with sorrow and guilt, but Minho simply looks away before heading back to their room, where he stays for the rest of the evening, only coming out to wash up before bed.

 

Jisung plops himself onto his bed and stays there till all the other humans have headed to bed. Each of them come to him and gently stroke him, or scratch behind his ears, all of them saying how much he worried them, Jisung gives each of them a kiss, well a lick in return. He is really thankful that they care, but it hurts knowing his master is mad at him.

 

Once everyone is in bed, and their breathing has settled to a soft snore (well, not so soft for a few of them). Jisung gets up, quietly padding towards him and his masters room. 

 

The door was left open a crack. Jisung used his nose to widen the gap so he can slip through. He knows he shouldn’t be in the room, but he cannot sleep unless he can hear his master breathing. 

 

He quietly moves his way to the bed, where Minho is lying on his side, eyes closed, but not sleeping. Jisung can tell he isn’t asleep, his breathing would sound different if he was.

 

Jisung places his chin on the edge of the bed, just near his master's face. He stares at Minho for a few seconds, before Minho opens his eyes and stares back.

 

The two of them stay like this for a while, before Minho sighs, “Fine…” he says. Not needing to say anymore, Jisung hops up onto the bed, curling up beside his master, who gently strokes his soft fur. The two of them slowly drift into a deep sleep.

 


	2. Why is there a Naked Guy in my Bed?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will likely be switching between Jisung’s and Minho’s point of view, I will let you all know as to who’s point of view each chapter will be in beforehand (aka. In this notes section)
> 
> This Chapter is from Minho’s POV

Minho woke up feeling breathless. He currently had a mouthful of fur, and the heavy body of Jisung laying on top of him. Minho wriggles a bit, trying to wake his dog up so that he can get off of him without either of them getting hurt. It didn’t work. Minho grew a bit desperate, he needed air, and soon. He shoved Jisung with as much strength as he could muster towards the side of his bed that met the wall.

 

Success.

 

Minho sits up and hangs his feet over the edge of the bed, gasping for breath.

 

“I think you need to lose some weight Jisung, you’re getting heavier.” Minho comments once his breathing evens out. He reaches his arm behind him and strokes the fur on Jisungs head.  _ Was his fur always this soft _ , Minho questions.

 

_ Ah, right _ , he remembers,  _ Woojin Hyung mentioned giving him a bath the other day. _

 

He hears his stomach growl,  _ better get some food _ . Minho slips off the bed, he fixes his pj’s and hair so he looks somewhat presentable. He stops when he hears Jisung groan. He freezes when he hears someone speak.

 

“Don’t leave Master… I wanna cuddle…” Minho hears them mumble.

 

Minho slowly turns around, his mind running through the many possibilities of why he heard someone speak. Although, he’s sure he is imagining things, all he should find is Jisung lying on his bed… Right?

 

Minho screams in shock when his eyes rest upon the figure lying in his bed. Right where he thought Jisung was, lay a young man with burnt orange hair (just imagine a slightly darker colour than what Jisung had for their My Pace promotions mixed with some dark browns). 

 

The scream must’ve startled the young man, as he jumps up and stands on his hands and knees, facing Minho.The young man is very much naked, Minho tries to avert his gaze, flustered at the sight of the mans naked body.

 

“Where is it Master?” The young man growls, “I’ll protect you, is it a burglar?” 

 

“What?” Minho exclaims, he backs away from the young man towards the door. He places his hand on the doorknob behind him, ready to open it, “Who are you? And what are you doing in my bed?”

 

“Oh…” The young man looks relieved after having scanned the room, loudly sniffing the air as he does, “Good, I thought we were in danger.”

 

“Answer me!” Minho demands, the young man looks straight at him, “Who are you? Why are you in my bed? And where is my dog?”

 

“Your dog???” The young man tilts his head, his face scrunching up in confusion, “I’m right here, It’s me. Jisung. I don’t know why you’re asking me that. Oh, are we playing a game?!” The man wiggles his bum.

 

“You… you’re not Jisung!” Minho can’t believe the lies this man is telling, what a preposterous thing to even say, “How do you know my dogs name?”

 

Minho watches as the young man glances down at his own hands.

 

“Holy Shit!” The man exclaims, looking almost a shocked as Minho probably does, “I, I’ve, I’m Human?!”

 

_ The fuck is he talking about _ , Minho questions in his head,  _ what the hell is that supposed to mean? _

 

The young man jumps of the bed, stumbling towards the mirror in Minho’s room. He stops in front of it and stares at his reflection in awe.

 

“I… Is this me?” The man whispers, touching the glass of the mirror, “I… I really, I really did turn human… I don't even have a tail!”

 

_ Turn human? What? _

 

Minho begins to turn the handle of his bedroom door, but the young man must’ve heard this, as he turns to face Minho again. 

 

“Wait!” He calls out, “I, so, I know I look different, well, I look human. So, you probably don’t recognise me, Master, but, it’s me, Jisung.” The young man looks nervous as he tells Minho this.

 

“You can’t be Jisung, Jisung is my dog.” Minho shakes his head. The man does remind him of Jisung, the way he moves, and the way he acts, but he can’t be Jisung… can he?  _ No Minho, that's insane, but what if… Then ask him to prove it. _

 

“Prove it!” Minho demands, “What you’re saying sounds ridiculous, I won’t believe any of it unless you can prove that you’re… that you’re…”

 

“Jisung.” The man finishes Minho’s sentence for him, “How do I prove it to you?”

 

“I… I don’t know…”

 

“Uh… well… what do I know that others wouldn’t…” The man ‘Jisung’ mumbles to himself, “You… uh, you like… uh… you really….. you really like dancing!”

 

“I think that’s something a lot of people know.” Minho warns the man, “You’re gonna have to do better than that.”

 

“Well, uh…..” the man pauses, thinking hard, his eyes scanning the room before landing on Minho’s dresser, “You have a secret stash of chocolate in the bottom drawer of your dresser. You put it there because Seungmin and Jeongin kept eating it when you weren’t looking or weren’t around, although I don’t think you know that it was them. I only know where it is because I smell it everytime I pass the dresser. I love the smell of chocolate, even if it made me sick that one time you left some on the table in the living room, I ate it and you had to rush me to the Vet… I wonder if I can eat it now that I’m human…”

 

Minho’s eyes widen in disbelief as he continues to stare at the young man. No, Minho is now certain that this is Jisung.  _ How in the world did his dog manage to turn into a human? _

 

“I went to see someone who can use the magic of the moon.” Oh, Minho must’ve spoken that last bit out loud.

 

“Moon?”

 

“Yeah, you would always call them wolves, but to dogs, they are the direct descendants of our ancestors, who had magical abilities which were powered by the moonlight. Pretty cool isn’t it? It’s why I’m human right now.” Jisung explained.

 

“Okay….?” Minho is still a bit skeptical on what Jisung is saying, even if it kinda makes sense, “But, why are you human.”

 

“I…” Minho stares at Jisung as his smile disappears, a sad look replacing what was once one of excitement. Minho feels a dull pain in his chest, as the light disappears from Jisungs eyes, but only for a moment.

 

The two sit in an awkward silence for what felt like a few minutes when it was probably only a few seconds. (Caw caw caw…  Sorry, I had to...)

 

“Okay.” Minho sighs, it’s obvious that Jisung feels uncomfortable talking about it, “Tell me about it when you’re ready, but first, get some clothes on. I’ll have to tell the others about what happened, I doubt they’ll believe it as easily as I did.”

 

“Okay.” Jisung replies, his voice sounding a bit more cheery, “But… uh, Master… How do I ‘get dressed’?”

 

_ Ah, will I have to help dress him? _ Minho wonders, he probably would have to.  _ It’s not like a dog… a former dog would know what to do. _

 

“I’ll help you, on one condition.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Don’t call me ‘Master’, it’s just weird hearing that from you.”

 

“Okay, what do I call you then?”

 

“Uh, well, how old would you be, I mean, as a dog?” Minho asks,  _ is that a weird question to ask a dog? Would he even know how to answer it? _

 

“Well, if you were to compare my, I mean a dog's lifespan to a human’s, I would be considered around the same age as Felix, Seungmin or Hyunjin. Like, late adolescence, early adulthood?”

 

“Kay, then just call me Hyung, or Minho Hyung.”

 

“Hyung.” Jisung repeats Minho’s words, as if he himself has never spoken the phrase. “Isn’t that what you call Chan, and Woojin?”

 

“Yes, it means older brother, but a lot of people use it with their older friends. It’s to show respect to someone older than you who you’re close with.” Minho explains, odd how Jisung has never known what it meant.

 

“Hyung…” Jisung repeats the word again, “We don’t use stuff like that between dogs, I like it!” Jisung smiles at Minho.

 

_ Oh my god, he’s super cute, even as a human. I just wanna squish his cheeks and tell him he’s a good boy. _ Minho dismisses the thought as soon as it passed through his mind. No, Jisung hated when Minho did that to him as a pup, he always protested, which is why Minho stopped doing it. It’s also why he won’t do it to him now, despite the urge.

 

“You’ll have to use it when you address Chan Hyung and Woojin Hyung.” Minho adds, “Ah! Right, clothes!”

 

Minho heads over to his dresser, taking a quick glance at Jisung. He should fit some of his own clothes, Jisung seems to be a bit shorter, and a tad thinner than Minho, the clothes might be a tad large, but they’ll fit nonetheless. 

 

He first grabs a pair of underwear that he’s never worn, it was a buy one get one, but there wasn’t any black ones left, so Minho had to go with the neon orange and yellow one. He wasn't gonna waste the opportunity to get free underwear, he was thinking of giving it to Felix as a birthday gift, he couldn’t afford anything else. All his money had to go to paying off the house, or living expenses. Now he has a better use for it, he should probably get Felix a better gift anyways.

 

He passes it to Jisung, “Here, put this on first.” He instructs.

 

“Like this?” Jisung makes an attempt at putting on the underwear, trying to copy the way he has likely seen Minho do. He fails as he is probably not used to his human legs. Jisung falls over.

 

“Uh, here. I guess I’ll have to help you.” Minho sighs, he grabs the underwear from Jisung, holding it low to the ground, “Just put in one foot at a time. If you feel like you might fall,  just hold on to my shoulder.”

 

Jisung follows Minho’s suggestion, holding onto his shoulder as he steps into the underwear.

 

“Okay, now pull it up to your hips.” Minho points to Jisung’s hip, unsure if Jisung knew where that was. Minho made sure not to look any lower, otherwise he would feel more awkward than he already did.

 

Once Jisung has pulled them up Minho passes him a pair of comfy shorts. “Do you want help with these too?”

 

“No thanks, I’ll try on my own.” Jisung replies with determination. Lucky for him, Jisung manages to put on the shorts without too much trouble.

 

Minho then grabs a shirt, it happens to be one of his older shirts, as the design on the front is faded from being washed so much. “Last piece of clothing. Ah, we’ll have to brush your hair too…”

 

Jisung struggles a bit as he tries pulling the shirt over his head, but he manages to put it on without Minho’s help.

 

“Come here.” Minho beckons Jisung over to where he last placed his hairbrush, on a shelf near the mirror.

 

Minho gets Josung to sit on the floor facing the mirror, he quickly runs the brush through Jisung’s hair. Jisung squirms a bit as Minho comes across a knot. 

 

“Sorry.” He apologises to Jisung, “You have a knot.”

 

“I hate those, although getting burrs is worse.”

 

Minho chuckles as he remembers the time he took Jisung hiking at the mountain nearest to their city. Jisung had been chasing a squirrel, when he jumped into a bush. Minho had to rescue him from said bush, and Jisung ended up covered in burrs. 

 

Minho spent the rest of the day carefully removing each burr. He remembers not wanting to simply cut Jisung’s fur to get them out, it was winter, and he thought it would be cruel to Jisung, as the weather outside was very cold.

 

“It certainly is.” Just as Minho says that the knot becomes untangled, “There we go.”

 

He runs the brush through his hair once more, making note that Jisung still has that little patch of white fur, well, hair, about the size of a penny behind his right ear.

 

“Your little star is still there.” He tries showing it to Jisung. Minho called it his little star as it was the only white spot on his body, the rest of his fur, no, now it’s his hair was a mix between burnt orange and dark browns.

 

“Is it?” Jisung cranes his head to the side, trying to catch a glimpse before giving up, “I’ll trust you on that.”

 

“Alright.” Minho begins, it is time for him to try and explain all this to the others, “You stay in here till I’ve gathered the others, I’ll call for you. Oh, do you think you can walk to the living room?” He asks, Jisung’s walking had seemed very wobbly, and unsteady. Minho was worried he would hurt himself, which is why he asked.

 

“I think I can, I’m a bit wobbly…” Josung reassures Minho, “But, like you say, Minho Hyung, practice makes perfect.”

 

“Okay, remember, stay till I call for you. Promise?”

 

“I promise.” Jisung nods.

 

“Alright.” With that as his last word to Jisung, Minho exits the bedroom.

 

He heads towards the kitchen where he can hear Seungmin laughing loudly.  _ He’s probably bugging Jeongin _ , Minho assumes.

 

As Minho enters the kitchen, he notices that most of them are already up, save for Felix.

 

“Where’s Felix?” He asks.

 

“Bathroom, probably.” Changbin answers him, “You’re up late, and why did you scream earlier? See a spider?” Beside Changbin, Hyunjin laughs.

 

“Oh, um… about that…” Minho trails off, “Let’s sit in the living room, I have some…. weird news to tell you all…”

 

They all move to the living room, where they seat themselves on the many chairs, and couches. Except, Minho is standing, he feels too nervous to sit. Will they believe him?

 

“Weird?” Chan asks as he throws himself down next to Woojin, “Weird how?”

 

“Wait for Felix…”

 

“I’m here.” Felix answers from behind Minho. Felix goes to sit next to Seungmin and Changbin.

 

“So what is this about?” Woojin asks with concern, “Is it anything bad?”

 

“Not really…” Minho starts, “It’s…. It’s about Jisung…”

 

“Please don’t tell me you’re giving him away!” Seungmin gasps, “Please, no!”

 

“I would never!” Minho responds without hesitation.

 

“Oh.” Seungmin and the other sigh with relief.

 

“Ah! Speaking of Jisung, has anyone fed him yet?” Felix asks.

 

A chorus of “No.” resounds through the room.

 

“Why did you bring up Jisung, Minho Hyung?” Hyunjin asks brows furrowing.

 

“Well, I doubt you guys will believe me….”

 

“Spit it out Minho.” Changbin taps his foot impatiently.

 

“Jisung has turned human.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all of you who have taken an interest in this, your support really helps motivate me to write.
> 
> Your comments, feedback, kudos, any form of support is always appreciated!
> 
> I did rush this one a tad just so I could upload it in honour of the amazing, talented human that is Han Jisung (on his birthday)... so I apologise for any grammar mistakes.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and look forward to the next one!


	3. A Dog? A Human? What!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung tries to convince everyone that he is, rather he was their dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finally got this chapter out. It took me awhile to get this one written, I wasn’t a hundered percent sure on how I wanted everyone to react the the whole dog turns human thing... still not completely satisfied, but I didn’t wanna keep you all waiting much longer...
> 
> As always, a huge thanks to those of you who have shown support, whether that be through comments or Kudos. I am always grateful for any feedback, or support.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Jisung has turned human.” Jisung can hear his Ma- no, Minho Hyung speaking to the others.

 

Jisung currently has his ear pressed up against the door, with said door open a crack so he can hear. Shame his hearing has become like a humans (that’s what he thinks, Jisung is just accustomed to his hearing as a dog that he doesn’t notice), luckily he still has his sense of smell, it was pretty shitty compared to most dogs, but now (as a human) it is better than other humans, so there’s a plus.

 

“Jisung what?!” Jisung hears the others yelling in surprise, “What? That’s ridiculous!”

 

“Are you alright Minho?” Jisung hears Chan ask Minho Hyung, he can also tell that Chan has stood up, he hears his footsteps.

 

“I’m fine Hyung.” Minho Hyung replies, Jisung hears the sound of skin tapping against skin, Chan must’ve touched Minho Hyung, and Minho Hyung must’ve pushed him away, “And I know I sound crazy.”

 

“I don’t think crazy covers it.” Jisung hears Changbin scoff.

 

“Okay, look. I didn’t believe him either at first, but everything he’s done, and everything about him screams Jisung.” Minho Hyung sighs loudly, “I- you know what, you guys should see for yourselves.”

 

“Jisung!” Jisung hears Minho Hyung call for him. Now he must appear before the others.

 

Jisung is insanely nervous as he slowly, and carefully (because this walking on two legs thing is harder than it looks) makes his way down the hall and to the living room. He stops just before he reaches the corner where if he were to take another step he would be facing everyone.

 

Jisung’s stomach is currently doing backflips, or that’s what it feels like.  _ What if the others don’t believe him as easily as Ma- Minho Hyung? What will they do to him if they never believe? _ Jisung shakes his head in attempt to rid himself of these thoughts, and takes in a deep breath.  _ Now or never, _ he tells himself,  _ you’ll never know what will happen if you don’t try. _

 

Jisung peeks his head around the corner, slowly entering the space where everyone is seated till he is standing fully in the living room, exposed to the gaze of the others

 

“Yes, Master, ah, no, I mean Hyung. I’m here.” Jisung says looking at Minho Hyung hesitantly, unsure of what to do, or say.

 

“You’re telling me this is… Jisung?” Felix gasps, Jisung panics for a moment, afraid of what the other might say next, “I can totally see it!” Felix smiles at Minho Hyung, then looks at Jisung.

 

“Hi Jisung!” Felix hops off the couch and wraps his arms around Jisung.

 

“Uh…” Jisung is uncertain of what to do. He’s never given anyone a hug before,  _ should he hug back? How does one hug?  _ Jisung attempts to copy Felix, he’s seen him do it enough times,  _ right? _

 

Jisung awkwardly wraps his arms around Felix, returning the hug, or at least he thinks he is.

 

“Hi…” He replies, speaking softly.

 

“Wow!” Felix exclaims, pulling back, but not letting go, so that he and Jisung are now face to face, “You have a nice voice, and you’re so cute!” He beams at Jisung.

 

“I don’t believe you.” Jisung can hear Changbin’s doubtful voice practically echoing through the room as he speaks to Minho Hyung, “What kind of prank is this?”

 

“I’m not. It’s not.” Jisung notices a slight tremble in his Ma- in Minho Hyung’s voice.

 

“It’s true.” Jisung somehow feels a little burst of confidence rush through him, maybe it had something to do with Felix having believed in him (that and his hug’s were always very comforting to Jisung, even as a dog). “I really am Jisung, let me prove it to you, to all of you.”

 

The group goes quiet for a moment, sending looks towards each other, before they all rest their gaze on Chan. Jisung feels a bit more hope knowing that the others were putting it to Chan to make the overall decision. 

 

Chan was always really good to him when people first started moving in with Minho Hyung, mind you, Chan knew Minho Hyung long before then (he was also the first to move in). He and Minho Hyung had been close friends since high school. Actually, Chan was there when Minho Hyung had first seen Jisung in the store, he was also the one to help Minho Hyung as he adjusted to his new responsibilities. 

 

To Jisung, Chan was like the alpha of their group, making the big decisions, and just in general how he cared for each of his friends and housemates. Jisung knew Chan would literally die for them, which is why he believed Chan would be a bit more trusting in his words than… Changbin? Or Jeongin?  _ Those two will be harder to convince, but if they’re trusting in Chan’s decision then maybe… just maybe... _

 

“Alright.” Chan finally speaks after the weird telepathic communication that happened between him and the others, “We’ll give you a chance. How are you going to prove to us that you are Jisung?”

 

Jisung takes in a deep breath, good thing he thought about this while he waited for Minho Hyung to gather the group and tell them the news, although he wasn’t sure on what exactly to say. He’ll wing it. He’ll just talk about what he’s seen, or heard from the others while no one else was around. 

 

Felix lets go of Jisung to give him some room to think, sitting back down beside Changbin and Seungmin.

 

“Okay.” Jisung decides he’ll start with Woojin, and he’ll just work his way around the room, “The day before yesterday, when you guys,” Jisung gestures to Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Jeongin, “Were complaining about being hungry. You had asked Woojin… Hyung?” Jisung glances at Minho Hyung, who simply nods in approval to the way Jisung is addressing Woojin Hyung,  “to order food for you, but Woojin Hyung just made you, what did you call it? Salad? The one with the leaves in it. Later, once you had all gone to bed, Woojin Hyung had ordered himself some fried chicken, he even let me have some.”

 

Jisung notices Woojin Hyung’s eyes widen, he also notices that Hyunjin and Seungmin are now glaring at Woojin Hyung. It seems that they believe in Jisung’s retelling of that night. Jeongin however, still looks doubtful. 

 

“Hyung!” Hyunjin exclaims, “You ate chicken without us!? After having fed us salad, saying that we should be eating healthier!”

 

“Yeah, Hyung. That’s really mean of you.” Seungmin pouts.

 

“I… uh…” Woojin Hyung stares at Jisung, who can tell that Woojin Hyung no longer doubts him and his story.  _ That was easier than I thought…  _ Jisung lets out a quiet sigh of relief.

 

“Okay.” Chan cuts in before Hyunjin and Seungmin can say anymore to Woojin Hyung, “It seems like you’ve convinced Woojin, and possibly Hyunjin and Seungmin, but Changbin, Jeongin and myself still don’t believe that you are Jisung.”

 

“Uh…” Jisung racked his brain for something else to use to convince them, “Yesterday, before I left? Before I left the house, me and Jeongin…” Jisung sends yet another glance in Minho Hyung’s direction, he simply shrugs, Jisung takes that as a sign that it’s alright to not use honorifics with Jeongin. 

 

“We were playing around the house, you know, the way we usually do. Jeongin will take a treat and hide in the house, and then I have to find him using my nose, sniffing for the treat. Jeongin was hiding behind that couch,” Jisung points to where Chan Hyung and Woojin Hyung are currently seated, a couch that can seat two, three if everyone was willing to get cozy, “Chan Hyung was sitting on the couch doing something on his… ah, what’s it called, that book like thing that glows on one half…?”

 

“My laptop?” Chan Hyung suggests.

 

“Yeah, that’s it! Chan Hyung was on his laptop, but then he got up to go do something, and put his laptop on that table there.” Jisung points to the end table on the end of the couch closest to the wall, “But, that is the only way I could think of to reach Jeongin, so I tried to go under the table, and I accidentally knocked Chan Hyung’s laptop off and broke it…” 

 

Jisung sends Chan Hyung an apologetic look, and as he continues he gets quieter, “I’m really sorry for breaking it, I know you were really mad at me after, and you yelled at me, and I got scared and ran away…” 

 

Jisung looks down at the floor, he feels his face heat up in shame.  _ Oh god, is his face red like a humans would be, can the others tell? _ Jisung feels his stomach knot up slightly.  _ Are they staring at him now? Wait, they already were before... _

 

“You…” Chan Hyung is giving Jisung a bewildered look, he can only tell because he glanced up slightly as Chan Hyung spoke, “I, I shouldn't have yelled…” 

 

“I shouldn’t have run away…” Jisung whispers, “I don’t regret it though…”

 

“Well?” Minho Hyung cuts in, he must’ve been getting impatient with Chan Hyung and Jisung silently apologizing, “Do you trust me when I say that this is Jisung?”

 

“Yeah.” Jeongin replies, something which Jisung didn’t expect, “Jisung would’ve been the only one who knew where I was hiding, I stayed hidden after Chan Hyung had yelled. I felt like it was my fault that Chan Hyung’s laptop broke, and that Jisung ran away, I’m really sorry Chan Hyung, Minho Hyung…”

 

“I trust you Minho, I just wanted to know if I could trust Jisung too.” Chan Hyung then slides onto the floor next to Jeongin and wraps an arm around the youngests shoulders, “Jeongin, and you too Jisung, it’s okay, My hard drive is still intact, and I needed a new laptop anyways, I mean, I was using tape to hold it together! I needed a new one long ago!” Chan Hyung tries to lighten his and Jeongin’s mood, attempting to comfort them, and it works.

 

“Looks like I’m the only one who finds this absolutely ridiculous!” Changbin interrupts the newly lightened mood, “I mean, it’s not even possible. If you really want to convince me, you’re gonna have to tell me something more convincing that what you’ve been saying.”

 

The room goes quiet for a moment as Jisung thinks hard about something only he and Changbin would know.

 

“I know how I can convince you, Changbin…” Jisung glances over to Minho Hyung who is mouthing ‘Hyung’, Jisung corrects himself, “Changbin Hyung.”

 

“How?” Changbin Hyung scoffs, “What could you possibly say to convince me?”

 

“I… I feel a bit bad exposing this to everyone, only because I know it is probably something you wouldn’t want everyone to know… but it’s the only thing I can think of right now that would convince you...” Jisung glances at Chanbin Hyung nervously, as if awaiting his approval to continue.

 

“Go on… Whatever you’re going to say can’t be that bad?” Changbin Hyung tilts his head, it seems that he is now curious in what Jisung has to say.

 

“Okay, so, uh, once a month or so, well it wasn’t really that regular, but Changbin Hyung would let me sleep in his room. I mean, this isn’t weird, all of you let me sleep in your rooms when Minho Hyung isn’t around. But with Changbin Hyung it’s a bit different… he… he seems to let his stress build up to the point where he cries? He lets me sleep in his bed on those nights, and he’ll tell me about all the things that are upsetting, or stressing him.”

 

Jisung looks towards Changbin Hyung, sending him an apologetic look, he feels a bit guilty that he shared this with the others. It was something he felt Changbin Hyung had trusted him to keep between the two of them, not that Jisung could really speak to humans during those times. Not like anyone ever thought he would.

 

Changbin Hyung simply looks at Jisung, who has a hard time reading the expression on his face, his eyes were wide, as if he were shocked, but he also looked betrayed? Sad? Jisung wasn’t sure how to describe it. The rest of the group quietly looked back and forth between the two. They didn’t know about Changbin’s way of de-stressing, and in a way they are feeling guilty that they didn’t notice, or weren’t able to be the ones to be there beside him during those times.

 

“I...I’m really sorry Changbin Hyung… I didn’t know how else I could get you to believe me…” Jisung speaks, his voice somewhere between a whine and a whisper.

 

The room is silent for what felt like an eternity to Jisung.

 

“...Okay…” A whisper can be heard from Changbin Hyung.

 

“You, you really believe me?” Jisung holds his breath, anxiously awaiting Changbin Hyung’s reply.

 

“...Yeah…”

 

Jisung simply rushes towards Changbin Hyung, and tightly embraces him, copying how Felix did to him earlier. He feels Changbin hesitantly return the embrace.

 

“Well…” Minho Hyung breaks the silence that fell upon the group as Jisung and Changbin Hyung hugged, “That was easier than I thought.”

 

Hyunjin shrugs, “I think I speak for most of us when I say we trust you Hyung. You aren’t the type to come up with weird stories, even if you do weird things.” Hyunjin gives Minho Hying a cheeky grin.

 

“This is gonna take some getting used to…” Changbin Hyung speaks, Jisung is now sitting on his lap, arms still wrapped around him. 

 

Jisung really likes giving hugs. He loved receiving them, but giving them is such a new thing for him, and he doesn't wanna let go just yet.

 

“So, what do we do now?” Seungmin asks, “Do we even know how this happened?”

 

Jisung explains to the group how he came across Younghyun, and how he took him to Taecyeon. How the wolf, one of the ancestors, turned him human. Jisung left out the part on why he turned human, he decided that was something he wanted to do himself. If he couldn’t repair his relationship with Minho Hyung, then it would be near impossible for anyone else.

 

“Basically, the magic wolf, using the magic of the moon, turned you into a human?” Jeongin tries to clarify.

 

“Yep.” Jisung nods in affirmation.

 

“Okay, but like I said,” Seungmin repeats, “What do we do now?”

 

“I don’t know?” Minho Hyung shrugs while he squishes himself next to Woojin Hyung, making him and Chan Hyung shuffle over to make room on the couch.

 

Jisung is still sitting on Changbin Hyung’s lap, who is looking very comfortable, a stark contrast to how he was acting a few minutes ago Jisung notes. It was right then that Jisung’s stomach decided to let out a loud growl, indicating that he was extremely hungry.

 

“Oh!” Felix exclaims, “You haven’t eaten yet!”

 

“Yay!” Jisung shouts, “I love food!”

 

“Oh, but what do we feed you?” Hyunjin adds, “I mean, I don’t think we should be feeding you dog food now that you’re no longer a dog…”

 

“I’ll make you something.” Chan Hyung offers, “It’ll be your first meal as a human, what would you like?”

 

Jisung feels extremely excited at the thought of eating a full meal of human food, but he has no clue what he wants to eat, “I have no idea, but I’ll eat anything!”

 

Chan Hyung hums in thought before turning to Felix, “Lix, do you think I should make him Lamington pancakes, or… maybe a Bacon Egg roll?” Chan Hyung asks the younger in English, which Jisung can understand, somewhat. 

 

Chan Hyung and Felix often gave him commands in English, or they spoke to each other, so he understood the language to an extent.

 

“Make him Lamington pancakes, I think Jisung will really like those!” Felix suggests excitedly.

 

“Pancakes it is.” Chan Hyung heaves himself off the couch, he turns to Woojin Hyung and offers him a hand, now speaking Korean, “Woojin, wanna help me make pancakes?”

 

“Sure.” Woojin Hyung takes his hand and stands up, the two make their way towards the kitchen.

 

“We’ll let you boys know when breakfast is ready.” Chan Hyung calls from the kitchen.

 

“Okay, thanks Hyung!” Minho Hyung shouts back, “We’ll be here if you need any more help.”

 

“No thanks.” Woojin responds. 

 

_ He is probably referring to the last time they let Minho Hyung cook _ , Jisung thinks,  _ that was a disaster _ . It seems the others had similar thoughts to Jisung, as they all laughed at Woojin Hyungs response, except Minho Hyung.

 

“It was one time… one time.” Minho Hyung grumbles while pouting.

 

The room is silent for a few moments, till Changbin Hyung pats Jisung’s leg. “Well, looks like breakfast is gonna take a while. I’ll go take a shower.”

 

Jisung realises that the patting meant that Changbin Hyung wanted to get up. He stands, allowing Changbin Hyung to get off the couch and head towards the shower. Jisung sits right back down, only now he is not on top of Changbin Hyung, but nestled between Felix and Seungmin. He is facing Minho Hyung, and Jeongin who must’ve hopped onto the other couch next to Minho Hyung while he was distracted. Hyunjin is sitting where he was initially, on the only recliner in the living room, which sits next to the sliding door that leads to the backyard.

 

The group awkwardly stares at one another, till Hyunjin breaks the silence.

 

“So, Jisung…” Hyunjin starts, “I guess we can actually talk to you now…”

 

Jisung nods curious as to where Hyunjin is going with this.

 

“Like, you can answer us when we ask you questions.”

 

“Yes…?”

 

“Oh, good idea Hyunjin.” Seungmin re-words what Hyunjin is trying to say, “Let’s do something like twenty questions, we’ll all ask something we want to know about you Jisung. Sound cool?”

 

“Sure.” Jisung nods,  _ I wonder what kinds of questions they’ll ask? _

 

“I’ll start.” Hyunjin offers, “Jisung… What is… your favourite animal?”

 

Jisung answers without hesitation, “I really like squirrels!”

 

Jisung hears Jeongin snort in amusement.

 

“What’s funny about liking squirrels?”

 

“It’s just-“ Jeongin says trying to hold back his laughter, “You kind of look like one.”

 

Jisung gives him a confused and offended look, “I do not!?”

 

“You kinda do, Jisung.” Felix giggles beside him, “Your cheeks especially, they’re so squishy looking.” He gently pokes Jisung’s right cheek, “They are squishy!”

 

Jisung swats Felix’s hand away, “I do not look like a squirrel, I look like a human!”

 

“Sometimes humans can look like other animals.” Minho Hyung shrugs, a small smile crosses his face.  _ It’s been awhile since I’ve seen him smile like that _ , Jisung finds himself smiling a little too, till he remembers that the others are making fun of him.

 

“Well…” Jisung quickly looks around the room at the others, “You look like a desert fox!” He says, pointing at Jeongin.

 

“A cute desert fox.” Jeongin gives Jisung an exaggerated wink.

 

“How did you do that?”

 

“What? Wink?”

 

“Yeah.” Jisung was never able to do something like that, but he always wanted to know how, “How?”

 

“I dunno? You close one eye?” Jeongin shrugs.

 

“It’s not that easy Jeonginnie.” Minho Hyung adds, “Not everyone can wink as easily as you.”

 

“Practice?” Hyunjin suggests with a teasing tone.

 

“Like I said, Not. That. Easy.” Minho Hyung glares at Hyunjin.

 

_ Oh _ , Jisung realises,  _ Hyung can’t wink either.  _ To Jisung that was somehow cute.

 

“It’s okay Minho Hyung!” Jisung cheerily comforts his Hyung, “We can be non winkers together!”

 

The boys smile at Jisung’s enthusiasm. 

 

It is at that moment that Jisung feels something. A familiar feeling, due to this he instinctively get up and walks (he is getting better at this two legged walking thing) over to the sliding doors that lead outside. He looks expectantly at the others, just as he always has.

 

“What are you doing, Jisung?” Seungmin seems confused.

 

“I need to pee.” 

 

For some reason the others burst out laughing.

 

“Why are you laughing, this is serious, I gotta go.” Jisung wines.

 

“Jisung.” Felix tries to explain to Jisung, “You’re gonna have to use the toilet. It’d be weird to let you do your business outside now that you’re not a dog.”

 

“Oh…” Jisung nods, the human way of taking care of business always made sense to him. _ I mean, who wants to have to clean up after him, they often bicker over it. _

 

“Okay, but how do I…?”

 

“I’m out!” Hyunjin gets up off the recliner, “No way am I gonna help with that.”

 

“Me neither.” Seungmin chimes, also getting up. The two head towards their shared room, “C’mon Jeongin, you said you needed help with homework? Me and Hyunjin will help you.”

 

“Thanks Hyung.” Jeongin seems happier than usual to do his homework.  _ Odd _ , Jisung thinks,  _ He hates doing homework. Is it not normal for one to need help with things like this? I mean, how do they learn when they’re pup- ah, kids…? _

 

“I’m gonna go see if Changbin Hyung is done in the shower…” Felix quickly excuses himself.

 

“Oi!” Minho Hyung shouts, “You already- and he’s gone…” he says, drawing out the “a” in and. Minho Hyung turns to Jisung.

 

“Fine, Jisung.” Minho Hyung makes a weird face at Jisung, “I will tell you what to do, but you're gonna have to do it yourself. Physically helping you is not something any of us are comfortable with.”

 

“Yeah… I understand…” Jisung replies.

 

Minho Hyung leads Jisung towards the bathroom, the one Changbin Hyung wasn't using. He quickly explains to Jisung what to do and shuts the door, leaving Jisung to take care of business. 

 

Jisung does as Minho Hyung instructed, but he stops when he get to the part where Minho Hyung simply said “Make sure to wash your hands.”

 

“Hyung…” He calls for assistance, “How do I wash my hands?”


	4. Minho learns a few things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not updating in a while, I felt I needed to take time to plan more thoroughly on how I wanted to continue with this story. I now have a much better idea, but I will likely be irregular with updates....
> 
> Anyways, it may be a tad late to say this, but Happy New Year! I hope that this year has wonderful things in store for all of you (and for the precious boys as well!)
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, despite it being shorter than my previous ones. I should be uploading the next one soon though (but it will also be short).
> 
> As always, a huge thanks to those of you who have shown your support, it means so much to me. An even bigger thanks to you all, I just realised that this story has almost reached 100 kudos, this means so much to me “\>.

“How do I wash my hands?” Minho hears Jisung call from inside the bathroom.

 

He opens the door, “You're like a small child.” Minho comments as he enters the small bathroom. “Here, I’ll wash mine to show you what to do.”

 

“I’m a lot bigger now that I’m human…I’m not so small anymore.” Jisung mumbles, complaining. He watches each move Minho makes.

 

“And then you dry them with a towel.” Minho dries his hand with the small hand towel by the side of the sink.

 

“Okay.” Jisung copies as Minho did, turning on the water and proceeding to wash his hands. Minho laughs as Jisung attempts to turn the water off, but ends up splashing himself in the process.

 

“Ack!” Jisung yelps. His shirt is now very wet. Minho grabs the towel and tries to dry the poor boy.

 

“How did you manage that?” Minho asks rhetorically, still laughing at Jisung.

 

“It attacked me.”

 

Minho hums in response, Jisung’s shirt is very wet, he should probably give him a dry one.

 

“Okay, Jisung, I’m gonna go get you a dry shirt.” Minho explains to Jisung, “Do you wanna go watch Chan Hyung and Woojin Hyung make breakfast?”

 

“Okay!” Jisung hobbles off towards the kitchen.

 

Minho returns to his room and grabs another shirt for Jisung. As he makes his way to the kitchen he hears Jisung talking animatedly with the two older males.

 

“Hyung, what does that thing do?” Jisung asked Woojin Hyung. Jisung was currently sitting on one of the stools at the counter, Woojin Hyung was across from him mixing some batter.

 

“You’ll need to be more specific.” Woojin Hyung furrows his brows, “I have no idea what you are referring to.”

 

“That thing?” Jisung points towards the two machines that Chan Hyung is currently turning on, the coffee makers.

 

“That’s a coffee maker.” Minho explains, he sits in the stool next to Jisung. Minho passes the dry shirt to Jisung, “Here, put this on.”

 

“Thanks Hyung!” Jisung smiles and takes the shirt. He slips off the wet one, with minor difficulties, and passes it back to Minho, “Here Hyung.”

 

Jisung then puts on the dry shirt, struggling a little as he tries to put it on. “This was easier the first time…” Jisung complains, looking to Minho for help.

 

“Here.” Minho grabs the shirt, and helps guide Jisung’s arms through the armholes, then pulling it down over his torso.

 

“Hyung, what does coffee taste like?” Jisung asks, tilting his head to one side.

 

“Uh…..” Minho stares blankly at Jisung, how does one describe the taste. Minho wasn't fond of the taste at first, but he grew accustomed to it. He now drinks it mostly because it has caffeine, but he’s not sure Jisung would like the taste. Only one way to find out.

 

“I don’t really know how to describe it… do you wanna try some? You probably won’t like it…” Minho suggests.

 

“I’ll try some. It can’t be that bad, I mean you and Chan Hyung drink it all the time.” Jisung agrees to Minho’s suggestion.

 

Minho watches as he hears another loud growl emanate from Jisung’s stomach.

 

“Ah!” Jisung lets out an impatient cry, “I’m soooooo hungry~.” He whines, drawing out his words.

 

“It’ll be ready soon.” Woojin Hyung leans over the counter, he points towards Chan Hyung who is currently grilling the batter, “Chan just has to cook it, and then we can eat.”

 

“Oi! Woojin, coffee's done, can you pour it into some mugs?” Chan Hyung beckons Woojin Hyung, and he returns to assisting Chan Hyung.

 

“It smells so good.” Jisung sets his chin on the table, stretching his arms out in front of him. Jisung lets out a content groan as Minho unconsciously starts petting his head, Jisung leans into the touch, closing his eyes in content.

 

Once Minho realises what he is doing, he quickly pulls his hand away. “Sorry.” He mumbles. What was I thinking, Jisung’s not a dog anymore.

 

Jisung simply looks at him and pouts. He opens his mouth as if to say something, but is interrupted as Woojin Hyung places a warm mug of coffee in front of him.

 

“I added lots of sugar and cream for you Jisung.” Woojin Hyung explains, “Hopefully it won’t be too bitter, especially since I’m giving you the stuff that youngsters usually drink.”

 

Minho knows that Woojin Hyung is referring to the younger housemates, he elaborates this for Jisung just in case he didn’t know who Woojin Hyung was talking about, “He means Felix, Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Jeongin.”

 

Minho is relieved that Woojin Hyung choose to give him the youngers stuff, it has much less caffeine than he, Changbin and the Hyungs would usually drink. Hopefully Jisung won’t be bouncing off the walls.

 

Jisung nods in understanding. Then he watches Minho as he takes a sip from his own cup of coffee. Jisung then copies as Minho had done, picking up the mug, and bringing it to his lips. Minho, and Woojin watch as he takes his first sip.

 

Minho smiles as Jisung scrunches up his nose at the taste. Jisung’s brows furrow as he smacks his tongue. He looks more confused than disgusted, Minho notes, as if he isn’t sure what to think of the drink.

 

“You drink this stuff every morning?” He asks Minho, before taking another sip.

 

“Yup, just I don’t put in as much sugar or cream as Woojin Hyung did for you.” Minho explains, “Do you want a sip of mine?” He offers his mug to Jisung, who accepts and takes a small sip. A slight smirk crosses Minho’s face, this will be funny.

 

Minho laughs as Jisung recoils in disgust, coughing at the bitter taste of Minho’s coffee.

 

“That was mean, Minho.” Woojin Hyung laughs while scolding the younger.

 

“His reaction was priceless.” Minho, still laughing, glances at Jisung who is now drinking from his own mug in attempt to get rid of the bitter taste.

 

“I think I prefer the stuff that Felix, Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Jeongin drink.” Jisung comments after a few gulps of his own coffee.

 

“Hey Minho?” Chan Hyung calls out to him from the stove, “Can you go set the table? I’m like a minute away from being done.”

 

“Sure. Jisung, wait here.” Minho instructs the younger as he gets up. He takes a few steps towards the cupboard where they kept the plates, and grabs nine. He does the same with the utensils before heading to the dining room where he proceeds to set the table.

 

Once finished, he calls to Chan Hyung, letting him know that everything’s ready. Chan Hyung instructs him to tell the others as he, Woojin Hyung, and Jisung enter the dining room.

 

Minho drags Jisung with him as they go to fetch the other boys.

 

They first head to Seungmin and Hyunjin’s room to fetch the two, plus Jeongin. Minho stops outside the door for a moment deciding whether he should knock or not. He chooses not to and opens the door. Inside the three males are on their phones.

 

“I’ll take care of this guy, Jeongin, you go open the chest.” Seungmin instructs the younger.

 

“Thanks Hyung. Oh, there’s nothing good in here, damn.” Jeongin sighs in frustration.

 

“Let’s go get the one by the—” Hyunjin starts only to have Minho cut him off.

 

“Oi, wrap it up kids, foods ready.” Minho announces.

 

“Just a second, I gotta- WHAT!?” Seungmin starts, only to cut himself off, “Where the fuck did that guy come from, he fucking killed me! Hyunjin, Jeongin, avenge me!!!”

 

“Shit, he got me too. Jeongin, avenge us!” Hyunjin throws his phone on his lap in defeat. He throws his arms around Seungmin and fake sobs.

 

“Yeah, no, I died too…” Jeongin sighs, he also puts his phone down and clings to Seungmin. The three of them fake sob after having lost their game.

 

“No, don’t cry!” Jisung whines as he throws himself into the group hug. He uses his nose to nudge Hyunjin’s cheek. Minho watches as Jisung pauses, before planting a kiss, rather, he gives Hyunjin a small lick on the cheek. Minho tries to hold back his laughter as Hyunjin recoils in disgust.

 

“Eeeeew, what was that for?!” Hyunjin pulls away from the group hug, using his hand to wipe Jisung’s saliva from his cheek.

 

“You were sad… I just wanted to make you less sad, so I gave you a kiss.” Jisung hangs his head apologetically while mumbling, “Sorry…”

 

“That’s not how humans give kisses though.” Jeongin giggles loudly, along with Seungmin.

 

“Yeah, humans do it like this.” Hyunjin, who is now standing, helps Jusing up onto his feet. He then demonstrates, planting a quick peck on Jisung’s cheek.

 

“Oh!” Jisung lets out a small gasp, “So you just press your mouth? Huh.” Jisung nods.

 

What happens next takes Minho a minute to process. Jisung is next to Hyunjin in one moment, the next he is beside Minho, planting a firm, and kinda sloppy kiss on his cheek. Minho freezes in surprise, eyes widening as he stares at Jisung.

 

“Did I do it right, Hyung?” Jisung asks, tilting his head as he takes a step away from Minho. Jisung looks at him with his soft, brown eyes.

 

“I- uh…….” Minho is unable to form words. Damn it, what is happening? I never react this way when the others give me a kiss on the cheek, what the hell?!

 

“Yes, that is exactly how humans kiss.” Jeongin affirms in Minho’s stead. He gets up, then he, and Hyunjin help Seungmin up, “C’mon, I’m hungry. Let’s go eat.”

 

“Y-yes, ah, we-we still gotta go get Changbin and Felix…” Minho manages to speak, despite stumbling over his words. Why was he even tongue tied in the first place?

 

“I’ll go get them.” Jeongin offers, grabbing Jisung’s hand on his way out, “Jisung Hyung, come with me.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Jisung lets himself be dragged away.

 

“We’ll wait for you before we start.” Hyunjin shouts to the two before turning to Seungmin and Minho, “Shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thanks to my best friend for editing this, and for being a huge help overall (don’t know why I didn’t ask them earlier). 
> 
> This does mean that I will eventually reupload the previous chapters, never knew how many mistakes I had... Whoops... (content won’t be different, just fixed spelling mistakes, or grammatical errors)
> 
> Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5: Jisung’s First Human Meal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here we go, another chapter. I know I said this would be up soon after the last... but I re-wrote this one cause I just wasn’t satisfied with how it kept turning out.  
> So, I apologise for keeping you waiting longer than promised. Next one will be longer, hopefully that’ll make up for it.
> 
> Oh, another thing, I’m changing the format of how I’ve been writing things (basically I’m just not using the word “Hyung” unless there is dialouge) just so it’s a tad easier for me to write. The other chapters will eventually be like this one.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“They’re probably in Changbin Hyung’s room.” Jeongin states, leading Jisung up the stairs, and down the hall to where Changbin’s room was located. Jeongin, however, stops Jisung before they reach his room.

 

Jisung gives Jeongin a confused look, unsure as to why he stopped him.

 

“Hey, so…” Jeongin starts, “I just feel like I should apologise for earlier, for not believing you… I don’t really know why I’m apologising, because I mean, the circumstances are, well hard to believe. Regardless, I apologise, and I know it’s not been long since you’ve become human, and we haven’t really spent much time with you as a human, but you still feel like the Jisung we knew, I mean, know. Uh….. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I believe you Jisung. I wanted to say it again, to make sure you know.”

 

Jisung smiles at the young boy, who is looking down and pouting slightly, he seems to be nervous for Jisung’s response to his ‘confession’ of sorts.

 

“Thank you Jeongin, for believing me.” 

 

Jeongin looks directly at Jisung, and smiles softly, “You’re eyes are the same.” He all but mumbles. Then he gives Jisung a quick hug, in which Jisung takes the opportunity to give Jeongin a human kiss on his forehead.

 

Jeongin grumbles in return, scrunching his nose at Jisung, “Ew.”

 

Jisung laughs at his reaction, he likes how the others have been reacting to his human kisses, it’s funny. He might just keep doing it.

 

“Let’s go get  Changbin Hyung.” Jeongin grabs Jisung’s hand and they continue with their mission. 

 

Jeongin pauses in front of Changbin’s bedroom door. They can hear music playing, and Changbin loudly singing along.

 

Jeongin knocks loudly on the wooden door and waits a minute before Changbin opens the door, after having paused his music. 

 

Changbin pokes his head out, and Jisung can tell he’s obviously not wearing a shirt. They must've caught him as he was getting dressed.

 

“What?”

 

“Food’s ready.” Jeongin answers.

 

“Okay, I’ll be down soon, just gotta put on a shirt.” Changbin replies. They wait no longer than a minute as Changbin exits their view, and returns wearing a black hoodie.

 

“Alright, let’s go get some food.” Changbin motions down the hall, towards the stairs.

 

“Oh!” Jisung exclaims, “Changbin Hyung, I learned a new human thing, do you wanna see?” 

 

Changbin narrows his eyes in suspicion, “Uh…. okay? What is-!?”

 

Changbin stops in surprise as Jisung plants a wet kiss on his left cheek. Jisung was eager to show his Hyung a human thing he just learned, he also wanted to see his reaction.

 

Changbin recoils, staring at Jisung with wide eyes, “Who taught you that!?”

 

Jisung can hear Jeongin snickering, and is unable to hold back his own laughter.

 

“Hyunjin did, he said I should give kisses like a human now that I am one.” He manages to tell the older.

 

“Hyunjin…..” Changbin growls under his breath, “That kid… He better watch it.”

 

“Watch what?” A deep voice sounds from behind Jisung, making him jump.

 

“Felix!” He gasps in relief after spotting the owner of said voice.

 

“Ah, sorry, did I scare you?” He laughs along with Changbin, and Jeongin.

 

“Yeah, you did.” Jisung whines, “Please don’t do that again…”

 

“Nice to see you’re still just a ball of nervous energy.” Changbin comments teasingly.

 

Jisung goes to glare at Changbin, but his actions are interrupted by his stomach growling. He growls back at his stomach.

 

This sends the other three laughing yet again.

 

“Let’s get you fed.” Felix comments, and they head down to the dining room.

 

Everyone else is seated at the table, they join, and they all begin to help themselves to the food that Chan had made. Minho assists Jisung in filling his plate, thankfully, cause Jisung had no clue what he was doing. Luckily Minho has taken notice that Jisung has no knowledge on how to use a fork.

 

“Here, like this.” Minho demonstrates to the clueless Jisung how to use his fork.

 

Jisung does as Minho instructs, but he stops as he picks up his fork with one hand, his hand. He stares at his hand, now holding a fork. It’s the first time he’s held anything, not including holding things in his mouth. 

 

He looks at Minho, his eyes wide, and his smile wider.

 

“Hyung!” Is all he is able to say, too excited to form words.

 

Minho furrows his brows for a few moments, then he smiles. He seems to realize what Jisung is so excited about.

 

“What? You having trouble holding it?” Minho asks jokingly.

 

“This, this is the first time I’ve held something… with my hands!” Jisung exclaims.

 

Minho rolls his eyes, “Because you totally didn’t hold the clothes I gave you earlier…” He mumbles.

 

Jisung hears this and feels his head droop in sad realization, he didn’t get to savour his first use of his human hands.

 

Minho must’ve noticed his change in mood (not hard because Jisung cannot hide his emotions), and tries to cheer him up again.

 

“But,” Minho offers, “This is your first proper human meal.”

 

Jisung perks up again at this. If he still had a tail, it would be wagging, “It is!!!”

 

“Now c’mon.” Felix gives Jisung a word of encouragement, “Take a bite.”

 

Jisung’s first few bites of the food are tentative, but soon he is scarfing down the rest of his plate, then asking for more. The others join him in eating after watching him for a moment. Jisung ends up eating three full plates before leaning back with a content sigh.  _ It tasted so good _ .

 

“How was your first human meal?” Felix asks, finishing his own plate of food.

 

“The best!” Jisung smiles at Chan and Woojin, “Thank you Hyung, it was super yummy!”

 

A fond smile finds its way across Chan’s face, “You’re welcome Jisung.”

 

“Glad you liked it Jisung,” Woojin added, “However, there are a few things we should discuss…”

 

Jisung furrows his brows, slightly concerned as to what Woojin is about to say.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing bad.” Woojin shakes his head, he probably noticed Jisung’s concern, “We just, Chan and I discussed a few things. Now that we have another human living with us, there’s a few things we should sort out.”

 

“Things like where you’ll sleep, what will happen to you during the day when we have school or work.” Chan continues speaking where Woojin left off, “We will also need to take you shopping for clothes, It’s probably a good idea to get you some that actually fit.” 

 

Chan’s gaze wanders to Jisung’s clothes, causing the younger to glance at the shirt he was wearing. It was indeed a tad big on him, compared to how it looked when Minho wore it.

 

Jisung looks over to Minho, who is nodding thoughtfully.  _ He probably hadn't thought of any of this. _

 

“Jisung can share a room with me!” Felix bounces in his seat with excitement at the prospect of having a roommate, “I’m the only one, other than Minho Hyung and Changbin Hyung, who doesn’t have a roommate, which is weird cause I have a bunk bed…”

 

Jisung’s eyes widen as he smiles, just as excited as Felix, “Yeah! I’d love to be Felix’s roommate!” He pauses, sending yet another glance to Minho.

 

Minho simply nods in approval, “It make the most sense, Felix is the best choice out of us to help Jisung when the rest of us can’t, if that’s alright with you, Felix?”

 

“I’d love to be Jisung’s human trainer, I mean, to help him learn human things.” Felix laughs.

 

Jisung remembers that Felix had graduated before Seungmin and Hyunjin. He had come to Korea to live with his cousin, Chan. However Felix had been friends with Hyunjin and Seungmin before he had moved here, and had taken the year off to wait for the other two to graduate so they could all go to the same University together, something they had planned for a while. This meant that Felix had less on his plate compared to the others, he did fill his time with a small part time job at the animal shelter, but he still had a bit of free time. 

 

All in all, Felix was the best choice out of all of them to be able to help Jisung adjust to his human body, and human culture.

 

“Perfect.” Chan claps his hands together, “Now, Seungmin. Hyunjin. You two are on dishes, and make sure to go to your tutoring lessons today. If I hear that you’ve skipped again, there will be consequences.” Chan glares at the two who are now complaining.

 

“Woojin, ah, nevermind. You’re responsible, I know you’ll go to your class this afternoon.” Chan turns to Changbin, “You, Changbin, I’ve booked us some studio time today. I have a few things to grab before I head over. I trust that you’ll meet me there…?”

 

“Mkay, will do Hyung.” Changbin nods, he is tapping on his pocket sized glowing book, it’s a phone, if Jisung remembers correctly.  _ Humans are so confusing with all their glowing miracle objects. _

 

“Okay, and Minho, why don’t you and Felix take Jisung to get some clothes. Oh! Just a second.” Chan suggests. 

 

Chan gets up, and walks over to where his funny shaped, leather pouch is sitting on the counter. He brings it back to the table. Chan takes out one of the thin plastic things from inside the pouch and hands it to Minho.

 

“Just use my card, no buts Minho. Don’t forget I owe you from that bet we made a few weeks ago.” Chan warns.

 

“I- okay…” Minho accepts the plastic and puts it into his own leather pouch.

 

“Alright, let’s get to it!”

 

Once everyone has dispersed from the dining room, save for Jisung, Minho, and Felix. Minho speaks up.

 

“I’m gonna go shower real quick, after that do you want to go shopping?” Minho asks the younger, and his former dog.

 

“Okay.” Felix nods, “I’ll entertain Jisung while we wait.”

 

With that, Minho gets up and heads out of the room to go shower. Felix turns to Jisung, he stands and offers Jisung a hand. Jisung takes his hand an the two stand up.

 

“Let’s get our room sorted?” Felix suggests.

 

Jisung nods enthusiastically, and Felix leads him to their room, gently holding his hand.

 

While they wait for Minho, Felix helps Jisung by showing him which bed he’ll take. He also gives him a quick demonstration on how to make his bed. Felix has Jisung try it after demonstrating. Jisung manages to do a decent job, although it is a bit messy compared to Felix, but he managed nonetheless.

 

Felix then proceeds to quickly organize his clothes, to make room for the ones they’ll be getting Jisung. He shows the pup-no-more how to hang his clothes, and how to fold them. Again, Jisung tries and is not as perfect as Felix, but he manages this as well.

 

“C’mon you two!” Jisung, and Felix hear Minho call from downstairs, “We don’t have all day.”

 

They head down stairs, Felix grabbing a pair of socks for Jisung. The two head to the porch where Minho is waiting with his shoes on.

 

“Here.” Minho pats on the bench by the door, “We’ll have to buy you a pair, but till then we can see who’s shoes will fit for now.”

 

Jisung sits while Minho tries a few pairs of shoes on his feet, stopping after they find that Seungmin’s fit him best. Felix puts his own shoes on in the meantime.

 

“So,” Felix asks once they are all ready, “Where are we going?”

 

“I was thinking we could walk down to the market, they should have some cheap clothes for Jisung.”

 

All Jisung hears from Minho is the word “walk”. His eyes widen in excitement, and he bounces on the spot.

 

“Walk!!!!!” He all but yells, and darts off to the closet where Minho keeps his leash.

 

He returns to the two with his leash in hand, excitement still coursing through him. He sticks his hand, the one with the leash, out to Minho.

 

“Walk!?” Jisung smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna thank all of you who take the time to read this, and to those of you who comment. I really do read all of the comments, and I truly appreciate them (even if I don’t always reply). 
> 
> As always, Please feel free to leave comments, feedback, anything of that sort.
> 
> Oh, and if any of you have stories about dogs, or like things you think Jisung would do as a dog-turned-human, then don’t be afraid to leave me a comment, or you can hit me up on tumblr @master-of-mages
> 
> Till next Chapter!


	6. It Was Just Supposed To Be A Quick Supply Run...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung goes shopping, and something bad almost happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is full of fluff, with a dash of angst (or I tried to at least...)  
> Have fun!

Beside Minho, Felix is doubled over with laughter. Jisung notices that Minho is also trying not to laugh.

 

“What? Didn’t you say walk?” Jisung pouts. His hand drops, no longer holding the leash out to Minho, “Are we not going anymore?”

 

“No, I- Jisung…!” Felix manages to speak, still laughing, “Humans don’t wear leashes when they walk.”

 

“Oh.” Jisung is unsure on how to react to this, he rarely got taken on a walk without his leash.

 

Jisung looks to see that Minho has stopped laughing, he has the look on his face that Jisung knows to be his thinking face.

 

“That does remind me of a problem….” Minho says after a few moments, “Jisung has a tendency to dart off… However, we cannot put a leash on him.”

 

“I have an idea!” Felix grabs one of Jisung’s hands, “We can hold hands, he won’t get lost or run off if we do this!”

 

Minho shrugs, as if to say he doesn’t have a better solution, “All right, let’s go.”

 

Minho leads as he opens the door, allowing for Jisung to run outside, dragging Felix behind him. Their hands now tightly, yet comfortably grasped together.

 

Jisung pauses as he reaches the gate, he let’s Felix take the lead as he opens the gate, and the three of them exit where Jisung had marked as his territory (in human words: they left the property that the house sits upon).

 

As they walk down the street, with Minho now in the lead. Jisung excitedly bounds from one side of the sidewalk to the other, taking in the sights, and smells on either side. Their walk is filled with Jisung’s endless chatter as he points out the most obvious of things, and sometimes going off on a… well… a story of sorts.

 

“Oh, that’s a cool looking plant, it has a weird smell too. I once saw one like that when Minho Hyung took me on a walk about two moon cycles ago.”

 

“Oh! There’s a cat!! I love cats! Even if they don’t like me… Minho Hyung tried bringing his friends cat, the friend that sometimes comes over to look at books with Hyung, anyways, that cat was super cute, but I don’t think she liked me… She wasn’t super chatty…”

 

“Look, Felix! It looks like you!” Jisung comments pointing at a stuffed wild cat in the window of one of the stores they pass by.

 

“It kinda does…” Minho adds.

 

Felix smiles, “It’s cute! I’m gonna buy it!” Felix heads towards the door of the shop before Minho can protest. Jisung knows Minho would, due to the extreme number of stuffies that Felix owns.

 

Minho is left on hand-holding duty as Felix goes to grab, and purchase the wild cat stuffy. He let’s Jisung take a look around the small shop as they wait for Felix.

 

“Oh, Hyung.” Jisung turns to Minho, giving somewhat of a puppy eyed look, “This one reminds me of you.” He grabs a small, golden tiger from the shelf. He holds the animal out to Minho.

 

Minho squints at the tiger, then at Jisung, as if he is contemplating something, meanwhile Jisung continues to give him ‘the puppy eyes’.

 

Minho hums before speaking, “Do you want it?”

 

Jisung perks up at Minho’s words, “Yes! Can I really have it! Please?”

 

“I’ll get it for you, but this will be your only treat for today. We are strictly buying clothes and other necessities after this, okay?”

 

“Yes Hyung! Thank you so much!” Jisung, in his excitement, wraps his arms around Minho’s shoulders. He plants a quick smooch on Minho’s left cheek, as a way of thanking him.

 

Minho awkwardly returns the hug. Jisung senses Minho’s unease at his sudden skinship and quickly lets go.

 

“Thank you, Hyung.” Jisung repeats in a quieter tone, all the while gazing at the tiger with a softness in his eyes.

 

“It- I, It’s no problem…” Minho stutters slightly, “Let’s go pay for it, looks like Felix is done as well.”

 

They go up to the cashier and Minho pays for the stuffed tiger (using his personal card, rather than the one Chan had given him, he’ll just use that for the necessities), and the three of them head off. Minho passes hand holding duty back to Felix, and the two youngsters skip down the street, giddy about their recent purchases.

 

“Hold up you two.” Minho calls out, but it seems the two boys didn’t hear him. Minho tries again, this time with a command Jisung is all too familiar with, “Jisung! Heel!”

 

As if by instinct, Jisung halts. He immediately returns to Minho’s side, a slight pout on his face, as he is worried that Minho is mad at him. Once he reaches Minho’s side however, he can see that Minho isn’t mad, and his mood picks up again.

 

“This is where we can get you everything but the clothes.” Minho points to the shop he is standing in front of.

 

“Okay.” Jisung hums.

 

The three enter the store, and Minho leads Jisung around. Minho allows Jisung to choose between a few of the items. Things such as which colour of toothbrush, or flavour of toothpaste (Jisung picks a sweet mint), scent of shampoo (Jisung manages to grab a bottle of strawberry vanilla scent). They also pick up some stationery items, as Felix insists on teaching Jisung how to write (Jisung already knows how to read, he picked it up when Minho would read things aloud, and Jisung just put things together from there. He’s a quick learner). They also grab some books, Felix explained that these books were for those who were trying to learn to write. Jisung insisted on getting the one with a cartoon tiger on the front, mostly because it matched the stuffed one Minho got him earlier.

 

Minho pays for the items with Chan’s card, and they head off to the inexpensive clothing store, just a few shops over from where they were.

 

They made Jisung try on many articles of clothing, one of them being a soft, purple hoodie that Jisung insists he must have. Minho let’s him get the hoodie, along with a few shirts, pants, shorts, a sleepwear set, socks (which happen to have dog themed prints on them), two pairs of shoes, and some (brightly coloured) underwear.

 

Yet again Minho pays using Chan’s card and they exit the store, heading back up the street towards their home. They stop at a convenience store on their way back, letting Jisung have his very own ice cream bar (not his first time tasting ice cream, thanks to Felix’s soft spot for Jisung).

 

At some point on their journey back, Felix’s grip on Jisung’s hand loosens, and for a brief moment he is no longer holding his hand. This goes unnoticed by the three, till Jisung spots a squirrel across the semi busy road, and he loses all semblance of common sense. 

 

Jisung darts out towards the squirrel, and into the ongoing traffic. As his feet hit the pavement of the road, a car, which is headed straight towards Jisung, honks loudly. 

 

The noise of the horn, combined with Felix’s worried yells, disorients Jisung, and he freezes on spot, still in the path of the oncoming vehicle.

 

“Jisung! NO!!!”

 

In those few seconds, just before the car hits him, Minho yanks Jisung out of the way, pulling him safely into his arms. Minho cradles Jisung’s head and shoulders. 

 

Jisung can hear both his, and Minho’s hearts beating wildly, as his face is pressed against Minho’s chest.

 

Jisung realises that the only thing holding him up is Minho’s hold on him, so when his Hyung loosens his grip on Jisung, he finds himself shakily sliding to the ground. Only to be picked up again by Minho, and lead to a bus stop bench, where Minho helps Jisung sit down. Planting himself right next to Jisung. Felix sits down next to them, he grabs Jisung’s hand, making sure not to let go this time.

 

“Jisung, are you okay?” Minho asks softly, “Did you get hurt?”

 

“I…. I’m not hurt…..” Jisung shakes his head, with a bit of difficulty, as Minho is still holding him.

 

“I’m so sorry, Hyung…” Felix apologises, his voice coming out as a near sob, “I didn’t, I don’t, I….”

 

“It’s okay, Lix.” Minho tries to reassure him, “Thankfully no one got hurt.”

 

“Sorry, Minho Hyung…” Jisung whimpers, “I shouldn’t have…”

 

“No, I should’ve paid more attention to you.” Minho interrupts the pup-no-more. He lowers his voice for his next words, enough so, that Jisung almost missed it, “...I should’ve been holding your hand…”

 

The three of them stay seated on the bench. After the three have calmed down enough to walk, they continue towards the house. Minho tightly held both Felix, and Jisung’s hands. Jisung kept his eyes on Minho, afraid to look elsewhere for fear that he might stray, and get distracted again.

 

Eventually, for what felt like a long time, they arrived back at the house, each of them exhausted by all that has happened.

 

“Let’s go inside and get some of this cleaned, and put away.” Minho instructs leading Jisung inside, “After that, I think it’s safe to say that we deserve a nap.”

 

To this, Jisung perks up a bit, “Can we have a nap cuddle pile? We haven't done it in such a long time… I really miss our nap cuddle piles… Please Felix, Minho Hyung?” Jisung, tactically gives Minho, and Felix the puppy eyes, making sure to lower himself slightly so he can look up at them.

 

Jisung notices a small smile cross Minho’s face, “...I suppose…”

 

“Yay!” Both Felix, and Jisung shout, clasping their hands together, and jumping around in excitement.

 

“Hold on,” Minho cuts into their mini celebration, “We still have to put Jisung’s stuff away first, and put his new clothes in the wash.”

 

“Okay, Jisung and I can put his stuff away, and put on a load of laundry.” Felix declares, “Minho Hyung, can you set up the living room for our nap cuddle pile?”

 

Minho nods, heading off to the closet where they keep the many spare blankets and pillows.

 

Felix, and Jisung drag all of the bags upstairs to their room, where they proceed to put everything in its place. They then take the tags off all the clothes, and Felix shows Jisung how to use the washing machine.

 

Once they finish, Felix and Jisung rush downstairs to where Minho is currently lying amongst a soft pile of pillows, and blankets.

 

“C’mere.” Minho instructs, patting a space beside him, “Who wants to be in the middle.”

 

Jisung immediately throws himself down beside Minho, nearly crashing into him as he does. Felix is right behind him, and covers the three of them with a large, warm, soft blanket. Felix, and Jisung shuffle closer to Minho, till they are absolutely squished together. Felix buries his face into Jisung’s back, while wrapping his arms around the former pups waist. Jisung, now practically lying on top of Minho, shoves his nose in the crook of Minho’s neck, inhaling the soothing scent of his owner.

 

“Jisung can be in the middle.” Felix affirms, voice slightly muffled by the fluffy covers, and Jisung’s torso.

 

Minho rolls his eyes in reply, “Now go to sleep.”

 

Jisung closes his eyes, only to open them moments later, “Hyung, can you sing that song for me?”

 

Minho hums in confusion.

 

“You know… the one about the butterfly, the one you sang to me when I was just a puppy.” Jisung elaborates.

 

“You have an amazing voice, Hyung.” Felix adds through a yawn, “Please, sing...”

 

Minho doesn’t reply with words, he simply begins to sing.

 

As Minho sings the soft tune, his sweet voice filling the silence of the room, Jisung is lulled into a sleep. He dreams of butterflies, of friends, of friendly cats, and tigers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter! It’s a bit short this time though, but I really wanted to get it out there.
> 
> With school now done for the semester, hopefully I can get more writing done...  
> I say that but I can never guarantee it...
> 
> Thank you to all of you who leave comments, feedback, and the like. I truly appreciate your support! It really helps me sooooo much!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. See you next update!


	7. A Look into Jisung, and Minho’s Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to get this posted asap, so sorry for any mistakes (I'll probably have it edited in the next day or so)
> 
> Enjoy!

When Jisung wakes from his nap, Minho isn’t next to him. Felix is, and so is… Hyunjin??

 

“What?” His voice comes out raspy from having just woken up.

 

He tries to sit up, but soon finds that he can’t due to a few limbs, and bodies on top of him. Felix has a leg strewn across his legs (at least he thinks it’s Felix’s leg). Hyunjin has his arms wrapped around Jisung’s waist, and Jeongin has his head, and part of his torso on top of Jisung’s chest, and stomach. Jisung has no idea how they all ended up like this.

 

Jisung wriggles around in an attempt to wake up the others, at least enough for him to be able to get up, and look for his beloved mas-, no, his beloved Minho Hyung.

 

His attempt was unsuccessful. _What now_ … _Oh! Loud noises usually wake them, well Felix, and Jeongin anyways…_

 

Jisung howls as loudly as he can, “AWOOOOOOOOOO!”

 

“Holy Shit!!!!” Jeongin shouts, flailing as he tries to sit up.

 

Beside Jisung, Felix is reacting similarly to Jeongin, just, a bit more flailing, and a high pitched scream.

 

“I wanna get up.” Jisung pouts as loudly as he can. He tries again at getting Hyunjin off of him, “Hyunjin, get off of me!”

 

Jisung tries to pry Hyunjins hands from his waist.

 

Hyunjin groans, having just woken up, due to Jisung struggling to escape his grip, “Seungie, Don’t go…. You’re warm…”

 

“Hyunjin.” Woojin’s stern voice sounds from somewhere in the living room. Jisung cannot see him from his current position, “Let Jisung get up.”

 

Hyunjin immediately releases Jisung, it appears that the fear of what Woojin might do is enough to wake the tall male.

 

“Thanks Woojin Hyung.” Jisung nods to the elder as he shakily, and clumsily stands up, exiting the messy pile of blankets, and pillows.

 

Woojin, as Jisung can now see, is sitting on the couch. He sends Jisung a gentle smile, “No problem Jisung. You looked a bit stuck.”

 

“Yeah…” Jisung sighs, giving Woojin an awkward smile in return.

 

He takes a proper look, and sniff of his surroundings. He can see Felix and Jeongin, who have taken to cuddling each other while lying on the floor. Hyunjin, after having let Jisung go, must’ve just turned around to cling on to a sleepy Seungmin instead. Seungmin seems to be slightly reluctant to accept Hyunjin’s affection, as he wriggles a bit in his grasp, but he eventually stops, and  let’s Hyunjin cuddle him anyway.

 

By the scents, Jisung can tell that Chan, and Changbin are not back yet as their scents are beginning to grow a bit stale. Minho’s scent, however, is still slightly fresh, meaning he must’ve left the room not too long ago.

 

“Where’s Minho Hyung?” Jisung asks, directing the question to Woojin.

 

“He had to answer a call, probably to schedule another interview.” Woojin replies casually.

 

“Oh.” Jisung hangs his head. Minho is always scheduling these “interviews”, they take a lot of his time away.

 

In Jisung’s opinion, that time could be better spent doing more fun things, like playing with him, or taking him for walks, maybe just spending time with him in general. Jisung thinks that all these jobs are to blame as well. Why do humans have to work, Jisung didn’t understand why humans couldn’t live like dogs, just eat, play sleep. _Who wouldn’t wanna live like that?_

 

He doesn’t voice his opinions on how humans live, _that would be a little rude_ , he decides.

 

Woojin seems to have noticed that Jisung’s mood has become less positive.

 

“C’mere Seungie.” He beckons Jisung over using the nickname they often call him with. He pats the cushion next to him, indicating for Jisung to sit beside him.

 

Jisung, not quite understanding the indication, practically throws himself onto Woojin’s lap. Woojin lets out a pained grunt at the weight of the young pup-no-more. Jisung grabs Woojin’s arms, and wraps them around himself.

 

“I think you’ve gained some weight too, but that’s expected since you’re also bigger” Woojin comments, letting his hands rest where Jisung placed them, “Even though you sat on my lap a lot, you were never really a lap dog…”

 

“What?!” Jisung gasps as dramatically as he can, just so Woojin knows he’s joking, “A lap dog! How dare you compare me to those stuck up, aggressive little- I am embarrassed to admit that some of them are even of the same species!”

 

The other males in the room laugh.

 

Jisung can feel Woojin’s chest vibrate as he laughs, “I’m sure smaller dogs aren’t all like that.”

 

“They totally have a size complex, they seem to have something against us larger dogs.” Jisung both scoffs and pouts.

 

“What about Hongjoong? San, and Seonghwa’s dog.” Woojin asks.

 

Jisung pauses to think of the dog that Woojin is referring to.

 

“Hongjoong is one of the nicer Shibas I’ve met. I think it’s because he lives with Yunho, the golden retriever.” Jisung explains, “Also, I wouldn’t really classify him as a small dog, he’s a similar size to me... Was a similar size.”

 

“With the amount you eat?” Woojin teases. He gives Jisung a gentle poke to his belly.

 

“Hey!” Jisung wiggles around, it tickled. Eventually he looks at Woojin, “Not my fault you guys left yummy food around all the time!” He sticks out his lower lip.

 

Woojin raises an eyebrow, “You know, most of the time that food was not for you.”

 

“Then why leave it lying there?” Jisung tries to defend his past actions as a dog, “You should’ve, I dunno, Put it where I can’t reach it?”

 

“I’m just messing with you Jisung.” Woojin brings a hand up to ruffle Jisung’s head fur, _wait no, it’s called hair_.

 

“We should really give you a haircut.” Woojin comments, “I was going to take you to the groomers today, seeing as it’s summer now, but…” Woojin doesn’t finish his sentence, but the implication is clear. Jisung turned into a human, and groomers don’t exactly groom humans (not that Jisung knows this).

 

Jisung looks at Woojin in horror, “You what!?”

 

Woojin laughs, “Right, you hate the groomers, even more than the vets.”

 

“I don’t wanna go to a groomer. No. No way. Nope, Never.” Jisung furiously shakes his head, nose scrunched up in dislike.

 

Woojin pauses in thought for a moment, “Maybe Minho can cut your hair. He did work at the barber shop for a while, so he should be able to give you a decent cut at the very least.”

 

“Minho Hyung will?” Jisung tilts his head. He is relieved that he doesn’t have to go to the dreaded groomers.

 

“Yeah, but Minho has work tomorrow.” Woojin nods, “I think his shift ends at four in the afternoon though, so he should be able to cut your hair after four.”

 

Jisung hangs his head in sadness, “I’ll be alone again…”

 

“Don’t worry Jisung, Felix will be here.” Woojin reassures the pup-no-more, “You won’t be alone.”

 

Jisung lets out a small relieved sigh.

 

At the same time, his stomach lets out a loud growl.

 

“Whoa, that was loud.” Jisung can hear Chan’s voice from the front door where he must’ve just came in.

 

“Good timing though.” He hears Changbin reply.

 

Jisung watches as Chan, and Changbin enter the living room, on their way to the kitchen. In their arms they are carrying six large, but flattish boxes. A delicious smell wafts from the boxes.

 

“Very good timing, we grabbed dinner.” Jisung hears Chan, and Changbin placing the boxes down on the table.

 

“Food!!!” Jisung yells, scrambling off of Woojin’s lap, and towards the food.

 

The rest of them stagger (not Woojin as he wasn’t sleeping) behind Jisung.

 

They all plop down at the table as Woojin grabs some plates and passes them around.

 

“Min!” Chan calls after giving a quick head count, “Dinner time.”

 

“Yeah, Just a sec.” Minho’s voice is muffled, coming from upstairs.

 

The eight of them patiently (well as patiently as eight hungry males can) wait for Minho to join them at the table. They dig in as soon as he sits down.

 

“Who were you talking to?” Jisung asks, stuffing some of the food into his cheeks as he speaks. He takes another large bite of the delicious food.

 

“I have another interview tomorrow.” Minho replies, grabbing a few pieces of pizza for himself and sliding them onto his plate, “I won’t be back home till around dinner time.”

 

“Oh…” Jisung pouts slightly. Why was his Hyung always doing these ‘interviews’. Minho always looked so stressed before them, and sometimes it was worse afterwards.

 

They spent the rest of dinner with a bit of chatter. Jisung was pretty quiet the whole time, mainly due to him having food in his mouth, but also because he was a little miserable that he wouldn’t see much of his beloved Hyung tomorrow.

 

After dinner, Hyunjin convinced Chan to let them watch one movie, claiming that they had done all their homework earlier. They all lazed around the living room as a movie about a talking dog (Seungmin picked it whilst cackling). Jisung kept pointing out some of the inaccuracies, which led to the others learning a fair amount about the social life of their former pup.

 

Once the movie had finished, and the credits rolled across the screen, Chan announced that it was bedtime for the youngest five. Jeongin was about to argue, but Chan had stopped him, reminding him that he, Seungmin, and Hyunjin had school tomorrow, and if they wanted a ride, they better be up early.

 

Jisung had no clue why Felix was included in the ‘go to bed early’ crew, seeing as he wasn’t in school yet, having recently completed High school. Maybe it was because he would feel guilty if he didn’t, or maybe he was just tired.

 

Either way, they head up to their rooms to get ready for bed.

  


Felix assists Jisung as the get ready for bed. He shows the pup-no-more how to wash his face, brush his teeth, and floss.

 

The exit the bathroom and head to their room. Felix hands Jisung the pajamas they bought for him. The material is soft, the pants have a light orange, pink, and red plaid pattern on them, while the top is a solid light orange, with a small pocket on the chest that has the same pattern as the pants.

 

Jisung puts them on, much more successfully than he had previously. He must be getting the hang of things, at least when it comes to putting clothes on.

 

Felix changes into his own pajamas, flicks off the lights, leaving just his bedside lamp on, and slides under the covers of his bed.

 

Jisung mimics Felix, burying himself under the blankets, and curling up into a little ball. If he were still a dog, he’d probably end up tucking his nose under his tail to keep it warm, but that isn’t exactly plausible now. No tail to tuck under.

 

Felix turns off the lamp, “Night Seungie.”

 

“Night.” Jisung replies.

 

He lays there for a while, staring out the door, and into the hallway, lit by only a small night light (for safety reasons). His thoughts are keeping him awake.

 

_This… Me being a human… Will it really fix things between me and Minho Huyng? I mean, it’s only been a day, but what if it doesn’t work? Then what? I am stuck as a human?_

 

_Stuck… Do I even want to return to being a dog? What if…_

 

Just then, Minho walks past their bedroom door, slowing as he passes.

 

Jisung makes eye contact with him, and Minho stops.

 

Minho enters the room, and sits down on the edge of Jisung’s bed.

 

“Can’t sleep?” Minho whispers softly.

 

“No…” Jisung replies.

 

“Hm?” Minho hums in prompt for Jisung to elaborate. He places his hand on Jisung’s head, and begins to gently comb his fingers through Jisung’s hair. Jisung finds himself leaning into the touch.

 

Jisung doesn’t elaborate for Minho. He is too focused on the soft touches he is receiving from his Hyung to really think about what to say. Jisung finds himself relaxing as Minho continues to pet him.

 

After a few moments of Minho softly petting him, Jisung asks Minho a question, “Hyung?” He mumbles, “Why did you adopt me?”

 

Minho’s hand stops combing through Jisung’s hair, he hums in thought.

 

“Well,” Minho starts, “On the day that I got you, I had actually gone there with the intent on adopting another cat. I had only ever raised cats before, and I missed having one as company.”

 

“Oh, That’s why the house smelled like cats…” Jisung nods thoughtfully.

 

“Yep.” Minho looks down at the pup-no-more, “But when I saw you, I… Something told me that you were the one I had to take home. It was weird, I never had any interest in raising a dog before, but you had this look in your eyes…” Minho trails off, lost in his memories.

 

* * *

 

**-Approximately Two Years Ago-**

 

“Min, what about this one.” The muscular, blonde man calls out to his dark haired companion. He points at a small, gray, tabby kitten sleeping in a nearby cage.

 

The pup, Peter, that’s what his mother had called him (he knows that if someone takes him home he will get a new name). Peter watches the two as they look at the cats, and kittens by his own cage.

 

This ‘Min’ person smiles at he peers into the cage, “She’s cute.”

 

“But?” The Muscle-blonde raises an eyebrow.

 

‘Min’ simply shakes his head.

 

“No? Okay… Hm....” Muscle-blonde peers into the next cage, then the next one, and so on.

 

‘Min’ shakes his head at each one.

 

“Shall we check out the other shelter, Minho?” Muscle-blonde suggests.

 

‘Min’, or as Peter now knows, Minho finally nods.

 

On their way out they pass by Peter’s cage. Peter makes eye contact with this Minho.

 

Minho stops after having passed his cage, and takes a few steps back till he is looking at Peter again. He crouches down till he is eye level with the pup.

 

Peter looks at him with hopeful eyes. Sure the guy came looking for a cat, but maybe Peter can convince him…

 

As the two stare at each other, something in Peter’s chest flutters. His body feels funny, he’s all warm and tingly, but he doesn’t hate this weird feeling.

 

Muscle-blonde taps Minho on his shoulder, breaking the trance the two seemed to be in.

 

“Minho?”

 

Minho tears his eyes away from Peter to look at his companion, “Chan Hyung, I, Uh, Yeah?”

 

“Oh, this little guy is cute.” Muscle-blonde, Chan coos, crouching beside Minho to take a better look at Peter.

 

Minho returns his eyes to stare at Peter.

 

“Yes, I’m very cute!” Peter yips, wagging his tail.

 

“Hello to you too, puppy!” Chan greets him.

 

 _This is my chance_ , Peter thinks, _I must appeal to them._

 

Peter paddles from one end of the small cage to the other, what should he do?

 

After a little bit of thought, Peter has no clue how to appeal to these two. Peter chases his tail in frustration.

 

“I’m an idiot.” He growls, trying his best to chomp down on his fluffy tail.

 

In his inner turmoil, Peter does not hear the few words shared between the two human males. He doesn’t notice as one of them walks away.

 

Finally, Peter lets out a sigh, feeling the soft fur of his tail on his tongue, and between his teeth. He flops down onto his side, exhausted.

 

He lays there panting for a few moments. _Oh, right, the humans_ , he suddenly remembers.

 

Peter slowly raises his head, afraid that he won’t see the two humans, afraid that the humans also thought he was too much of an idiot to take home.

 

He eventually overcomes the fear. Minho is nowhere to be seen, but Chan is still staring at him, a fond smile crossing his face, dimples adorning his cheeks.

 

Peter lets out a small whine, “Please, don’t leave me…”

 

Chan chuckles, “Are you worried pup? Don’t be.”

 

Peter tilts his head in confusion, “Huh?”

 

“Minho should be back in a second… Ah, there he is.” Chan waves to Minho.

 

Minho approaches the cage, next to him is the nice lady who gives Peter treats sometimes, and cuddles too. The keys jingle in her hands.

 

“Papers all signed?” Chan asks Minho.

 

Minho nods.

 

“What did you name him?” Chan asks another question.

 

Minho gazes down at Peter, smiling at the pup, “Jisung.”

 

“Jisung? Is that! Are you!?” Peter yips in excitement, bouncing his paws up and down in hopeful excitement.

 

The lady unlocks Peter’s cage, She reaches in and picks him up.

 

Peter struggles a bit in her grasp, “Are you taking me home!?” He barks.

 

“We’re gonna take you home Jisung.” Chan laughs, giving the pup a pat on the head.

 

Peter, no, Jisung pauses, but only for a moment as his tail is now wagging furiously.

 

“Home?”

 

Minho takes Jisung from the nice lady into his strong (but gentle), warm embrace.

 

“Let’s go home, Jisung.”

 

* * *

 

**-Present-**

 

Jisung can feel himself drifting off. Minho’s hand in his fur-no hair, is making him very sleepy.

 

“G’Night Sungie.” He hears Minho whisper. The bed shifts slightly as Minho stands up.

 

“Night Hyung.” Jisung whispers back.

 

Jisung feels a soft pair of lips on his forehead as he succumbs to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Super excited for the comeback!  
> And that Mixtape Spin-off, I just love it!!! It's so interesting to hear how each of the Mixtapes sound when they are arranged together, and they did an amazing job of doing so.
> 
> Anyways, Thank you to those of you who have read this far, Thank you for all the support you people give me. I literally could not do this without you all.
> 
> Feel free to leave Comments, feedback, or Suggestions!
> 
> If any of you wanna chat or whatever, you can easily reach me on Tumblr [@master-of-mages](https://master-of-mages.tumblr.com/)  
> (I tried to do a link, not sure if it worked... Lemme know if it doesn't)
> 
> Hope you're having a great day, Till Next Chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> I will likely continue this, but I must warn you that update swill be pretty irregular... I am just terrible at updating regularly...
> 
> I will update though! So don’t worry too much!
> 
> Thanks again to those of you who enjoyed reading this. Till next chapter...


End file.
